In a network system of communication, control, and the like, a network such as Ethernet (registered trademark), MECHATROLINK (registered trademark), or EtherCAT (registered trademark) is adopted, in each of the networks, predetermined processes are executed according to the control instructions from the control device. In detail, for example, in a case in which an actuator such as a drive circuit or a servo motor is included in a single network, the operation of the actuator is controlled according to the control instructions. In this case, in a case in which a plurality of actuators are included in a single network, it is demanded that the plurality of actuators operate in synchronization, that is, that no shifting occurs in the operation timing of the plurality of actuators. Therefore, in the network system described in the patent literature which is described below, in consideration of an activation delay or the like of the actuators, by outputting the control instructions to the plurality of actuators in a batch to match the activation timing of the actuator which requires the most time for activation, the control device operates the plurality of actuators in synchronization.